


Perfectly Arranged

by nazhii_maeda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince BadBoyHalo, Prince Skeppy, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazhii_maeda/pseuds/nazhii_maeda
Summary: Skeppy never really seem to like how it's a tradition to have his future partner to be picked by his own father before he steps down the throne, and for the young prince to step up and rule. It makes him feel like he is limited of choice on who to love, and it troubles him ever since he caught a young, fellow prince in his garden one night.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm kinda new to making fanfiction so this is a new step for me! I just want to remind you that english isn't my first language and I do type too fast to maybe make typos here and there, so please forgive me for that!
> 
> Anyways if any of the cc's being shipped in this work state that there are uncomfortable with these type of stuff, then I will delete it as soon as I can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : I updated and fixed some errors here and there! Nothing big. ^^

Due to tradition in the Kingdom of Mondeus, every future spouse to be married to the Crowne Prince is selectively picked by the current reigning king. The reason for this is to elevate each other's status and economy for a good purpose. Whether the partner would come from a foreign kingdom, or noble, as long as both parties would mutually benefit from it and agree, then it is good enough for a marriage to happen.  
Skeppy is the next heir to the throne, and the letters for the prince's hand in marriage had started flooding in. Skeppy was just ten years old when the first letter came into the king's hands. Now he's seventeen, and the letters would start to stack and be put in large, brown sacks tied up in silk, golden bow put aside the King's reading table at the library. Skeppy was displeased, he never really liked looking at the bags when he comes into the library, it made him feel as if he was not given the freedom to choose who he wanted to be with. Better yet, he wouldn't even be able to be given a chance to get to know who his future partner would be until the wedding, where he and his partner would remove each other's veils and look at each other for the first time. It was an odd and unfair tradition for the young prince. He wondered why he would start seeing them only at the wedding. At least maybe give them a day or so to get to know each other, or maybe a bit of a portrait to see who they look like would be enough, Skeppy would think to himself.

Skeppy groaned as he stepped into the palace garden. It was in the middle of the nighttime, and he had just finished talking to his Father about the importance of having arranged marriages before he vanished to who-knows-where. Arms crossed, Skeppy ran his hand through his raven hair, passing by the ring of blue cornflowers as he glanced up to look at the ominous night sky. It was beautiful tonight, he thought. The moon has shone its brightest as the myriad of stars accompanied it in the big, wide, dark-purple sky. After a few more seconds, Skeppy finally looked down and kicked a small, smooth pebble that was astray in the grass and watching it bounce away as he walked further, towards a short hedge that acted as a division wall that divided the garden into two sections. Skeppy continued to talk to himself in hushed, angry whispers as he stubbornly kicked around and swung whilst he stared at the tips of his shoes, the smoothness of the dark brown leather reflecting the moon's glow.

But then, Skeppy had heard a sound.

"Let's get you something, little guy."

Skeppy froze, hearing the soft whisper from the other side. It sounded unfamiliar to him, he then would silently wonder whose voice it had belonged to, but no one seems to come to mind. Huh, a stranger, perhaps?

Finally deciding to check it was to tell them off. Skeppy took a deep breath as his eyes wandered around. He took a breath and power walked to the edge of the tall hedge division and turned to the corner. "Hey, it is prohibited to trespass in the palace garden in the middle of the night, so if you're here to run around and play games, you better go home before I tell the guard-"

Skeppy had left his sentence unfinished. He was caught speechless as green hues landed in his dark brown ones. This stranger wasn't someone that you'd see in the village, no. He then looked at the boy in front of him and looked at each of his features. He looked at the fine clothes he wore, the maroon baroque blazer accented with black and golden laces and patterns as it shone against the moonlight. And those glowing, emerald eyes they have. They glow beautifully through the lens of his glasses as they complimented his well-groomed dark brown hair. The stranger had him mesmerized. This was DEFINITELY not a peasant or something of that kind. Skeppy opened his mouth to break the silence but he was beaten to it as the boy stood up and gave Skeppy a bow of courtesy.

"Y-Your Highness..! I truly apologize for coming here at this time, I was not aware that it is prohibited! Please don't tell my Fa-"

"Oh..! It’s fine, I was sorry for telling you off. I thought you were someone else, that’s all-!” Skeppy interrupted. “Though I heard you were talking to someone, is anyone along with you?”

“Oh no, not-”

Meow.

Skeppy flinched at the sudden noise, was that..?  
"...Did I just hear a cat..?"Skeppy raised an eyebrow to the green-eyed boy, watching him perk up lightly as he stepped to the side. Before you know it, Skeppy felt his gaze softened at the poor sight. It was a small, frail kitten. Its white fur was messy and was full of dirt and to top it all off, it was horribly thin. 

"I found him hiding in the poppies, it looked very hungry and I was about to get something to feed it with." The emerald boy fidgeted with his hands in a shy manner as he looked away nervously from the prince. "I'm...I'm very sorry for-"

He didn't even bother interrupting him. "Hey!" Skeppy yelled at the boy, making him jolt and look at him with wide eyes. "Stop apologizing, you nothing wrong! Plus, I'm glad you saved the little guy. It looks very weak,." He then approached and picked up the kitten as he held it close to his chest. He ran his fingers gently along with its dirty, grey fur. He didn’t mind if his clothes would get soiled, as long as the cat was close to him. After a few rubs here and there, Skeppy then looked over at the stranger. "Hey! We'll sneak him to the kitchen and see if we can find some food to feed to the fella, c'mon!"

Without thinking, Skeppy grabbed the boy's arm before he ran across the halls. He dragged him along whilst making sure the kitty wouldn't fall off his gentle grasp. Skeppy didn't hear the other's please to at least slow down as the sounds of their shoes hitting the floor echoing as they reached the palace kitchen. The boy would then try to keep himself up as Skeppy was dangerously fast.

Sneaking has never been this loud.

After a few minutes of running, they have finally reached the door to the kitchen, Skeppy finally stopped in his tracks and let go of the boy’s arm, and held the kitten before he tried to catch a bit of breath. The other, however, was panting by a lot.  
“W-Why did we have to run so fast? We could’ve just walked-”

"Then it'll take longer than running! Shh-!" Skeppy put a finger on his own lips as he shushed him, receiving a look from the other’s face. The brunet rolled his eyes as his shoulder slumped.

"Come on, let's go inside," Skeppy leads him towards the large, kitchen door.

Grabbing the hard, metal door handle, the young prince gently opened the door and told the other to come in, before he and the kitten slid inside before closing the door behind him.  
He looked around the kitchen, the moonlight shining through the glass windows and landing on the tables and to the ground. The other boy helped him in searching for some meat, the two then skimmed through the room before they finally found a baked pastry and some smoked fish that was left behind from their dinner. They placed it on the ground and they plopped down the feline, watching it feast on the food as the two sat on the floor next to the wall with their legs crossed.

After a short term of silence, Skeppy decided to put up a conversation. He faced the brown-haired boy and smiled, looking at him.  
“So, where do you come from? You’re obviously not from around here, especially with your fancy clothes. Did you get lost or something?”

He watched as the chestnut-haired boy raised his hands to his chest as he shook his head, smiling sheepishly and he let out a huff.  
"Oh! No, Your Highness...My father was invited here by The King. I do not know why, but father said that it was very important.”

Strange, Skeppy's father never told him that they'll be coming over. Or maybe he was too busy blocking out all his dad’s rambling about the proposal letters that he also drowned out the mention of visitors coming over.

"Oh!" The boy then stood up and gave a small bow to the sitting prince, a smile on his face. "I am the Second Prince of the King of Crimsonus. My name is Bad Noveshalo, please refer to me as Bad." 'Bad' stood up straight.

Crimsonus? Wasn’t it that kingdom down south that has the rarest plant known to man? Blood Vines, was it? He always likes how it was illustrated on the flora books. It was described as something absolutely beautiful, with its red leaves and shiny, golden flowers that looked like the mineral itself. Blood vines were known as a symbol for Crimsonus as the plant only grows in their kingdom for some unknown reason. He’d like to go there one day and see it for himself.  
Like the Blood Vines, there seems to be another from Crimsonus that was also beautiful. Well...

Skeppy dusted himself as he stood up, a grin on his face. “Alright, Bad! I’m Crowne Prince of Mondeus, Skeppy Diahmed! Friends call me Skeppy. And you should too since I consider you as one.”

Hearing what Skeppy has said, Bad’s face lit up as his hands went over his chest and he fidgeted with his fingers. A smile formed on his lips. “You do..?”

"Yeah! Why not? You seem cool enough to be my friend.." Skeppy smiled brightly as he let out a chuckle."Why? Is there any problem with that, Bad?” He teased.

Bad’s cheeks flushed as he perked up, “Of course not! I’m happy that we’re friends! I'm so glad I met you, Y--Skeppy!”

Skeppy’s eyes lit up as they stared into each other’s eyes. ”Same here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @maesonruu


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy’s breathing finally started to ease as he stepped into the garden. His brown eyes darting around the surroundings as he walked through the myriads of flora that forms the place in its beautiful glory.

The stack of letters has grown bigger as 3 years had passed and Skeppy has grown to his prime age. Though it was painfully worse as some of these letters have been graciously moved to his own quarters, filling up the space of his own desk next to the wall where he used to read and write about small poems and horrible rhymes that he loved as a small, wee child. As his father advised him into reading maybe some of the marriage offers, Skeppy has forced himself to read through these parchments. The king had been hoping that the prince would find himself a future spouse, whose family can give mutual benefit, and Skeppy cannot seem to escape such a loveless fate.

“You’ll learn to love them over time.” His father had said once. How ironic especially with the fact that-

Skeppy has always thought of just throwing them away. Maybe putting them in the furnace, watching them burn would be a good sight to see. Too bad, his father would probably kill him if he does it.  
Skeppy went ahead and stepped out of his room, shutting the large, grand mahogany door behind him as he stepped further into the long, blue, massive, and overly decorated halls of the castle. His shoes barely making any noise to echo throughout the vast area. He ignored the greetings from the maids and servants as he walked through them, paying attention to the routes that he will take towards his destination.

Skeppy’s breathing finally started to ease as he stepped into the garden. His brown eyes darting around the surroundings as he walked through the myriads of flora that forms the place in its beautiful glory. The vibrant colors of each flower giving it character and mood, as of now to match with the sunny, bright day, it was as bright as healthy as ever.  
The garden had grown for the past 2 years of its existence. New hedges and divisions were planted and raised, but despite all these new additions and upgrades Skeppy had not forgotten a special spot where he had always spent his time to take a breather.  
Turning around the familiar hedge, he stepped into the spot and laid down on the grass. He felt some of the blades poke him through the fabric of his pants as he is looking around, seeing to search for something. After a short moment, Skeppy’s lips formed into a happy smile as he saw a familiar, grey cat approaching him with a soft meow and stopping in front of the prince.

“Awe, Hello Ruby! Do you miss me?” Skeppy cooed as he pets the cat, Ruby behind its ears. Ruby meowed at Skeppy, letting out a purr and it leaned closer to the touch.  
Ruby was what he and his old friend had decided on naming it after they gave the little guy a warm bath and let it rest when it was still a little kitten. Now Ruby had grown into a very healthy and active feline, known to be roaming around the palace gardens and welcoming the visitors with an adorable face. Skeppy thought about his old friend Bad, the other prince will flip out when he sees Ruby now. He imagined the other’s eyes growing as he smiles and holds the cat close to him.

“He’s so big and cute!!” Bad would probably say as he looked over at Skeppy with the prettiest smile he could ever muster.

Speaking of his old friend, how is he? He has not seen him ever since a day after they have met. Turns out he and his Dad came for a trading agreement for resources and such, and Skeppy’s dad had invited him over to discuss their Kingdoms’ relationships for the future.  
It went well, Skeppy would guess.  
Skeppy finally had gotten back out of his thoughts and into reality and he felt Ruby try and grab his attention. The cat was now on his lap as his front had climbed up against Skeppy’s chest, inspecting the prince’s face as it gave some licks and meows here and there. Skeppy lets out a small chuckle as he gently lets Ruby off his face and carried him close to his lap as he does not care if the fur gets stuck in his garments again. He ran his finger softly against Ruby’s fur, a hum escaping his lips and he busies himself with pampering the small fellow. After what it seems to be an hour, Skeppy had finally let the cat go and let it scurry off. It was around the afternoon as it would seem, the servants would be feeding Ruby soon after dinner. Standing up, Skeppy brushes off the dirt and grass stuck in his clothes before he went ahead and exited the garden.

\---<>

_“Son. I expect that you’ve been looking through those proposals.” _  
Skeppy’s father, the King have finally spoken after ten long minutes in the long, dinner table filled with all sorts of edible food. The King gave a serious gaze, earning a gulp coming from the prince. Skeppy looked down and poked the food in his plate with his fork, before having to finally cut it with the knife and placing the food in his mouth, chewing it slowly and swallowing before opening his mouth to speak.__

“I have, yes,” Skeppy replied with a dead tone but was fine enough to not make him sound disrespectful. Skeppy personally hated these talks, especially in front of his food. “They’ve been interesting so far if one would say. I guess.” He plopped another piece in his mouth. 

_“Have you found an offer that seems fit to your—the Kingdom’s suits and needs?”_  
Skeppy had shrugged in response as he sipped some water off an etched, silvery cup. “Some of them were fine, not enough to benefit though.”  
Skeppy lied, there was a portion of those offers that were actually very beneficial. He just doesn’t want to be caught up too soon into a marriage. 

_“…Alright, I see.”_ The king had replied, wiping his mouth clean with a white cloth napkin. _“Hm, well anyways. I have received a letter from Crimsonus, I’m aware that you’re familiar with that kingdom.”_  
Skeppy’s head lifted as he looked at his Father in interest. It was Bad’s kingdom, after all. “Yes..?” 

_” I’ve gotten a special invitation from their King.”_ His father leaned back against his chair. _“They want us to come over there to dinner in two days, and for you to stay at their palace for approximately a week. By his son’s request, as it was written.” ___

“Oh?” Skeppy’s eyes lit up in excitement. Bad had invited him over to spend a week at their palace? It seemed too good to be true, as it has been 3 years since they’ve seen each other in person. And in addition to that, they’ve never really written to each other at all. 

_”Are you interested?”_

Skeppy’s lips formed an excited smile as he immediately nods, he had then greeted his father a good night before telling him that he will now be readying himself for sleep and to prepare some stuff to bring along with him as well.  
As Skeppy left the room, the King had eyed him, a barely noticeable grin on his face.  
_”Just like his mother..”_ He says. 

_\--- <>_

Skeppy now in his night robes throws himself on the bed with a wide, excited smile on his face. He is about to reunite with his old friend after 3 years! He can’t wait on what’ll happen next. For now, he should get to sleep before readying and making himself as grand as he could be to make a good impression on a special day. "I can't wait to see Bad again." He muttered underneath his breath as he lets out a small sigh. He felt his cheeks warm but he simply ignored the feeling. It was something very important for him to meet one of the only friends he has had throughout his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @maesonruu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading the fic so far!  
> This fic was originally going to be a oneshot threadfic on Twitter, but because of multiple requests I've decided to make it into a multichapter!  
> Just wanna say, that if one of the main cc's in this story state that they are uncomfortable with shipping and these type of stuff, I will take it down as soon as I can.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter! @maesonruu  
> I make art and certain posts there ^^


End file.
